How to End a Story
by DippyJ
Summary: The battle of Fairy Tail is almost upon us. Levy knowing that her chances of survival are slim, struggles with how to spend her last possible night. This is my take on the infamous blanket scene. Also, fits the prompt for Gajevy week 2016.


After an hour of tossing and turning in my bed, I gave up on the whole idea. I know I need to sleep and get strength for the big battle tomorrow, but how can I? This might be the last night I'll remember and I don't want to be unconscious for it. Wait, might be my last night!? More like will be my last night. I know the statistics. My chances of survival tomorrow are less than one percent.

I get out of bed and grab my orange coat to throw over my pajamas. I quickly put on my shoes and take one last glance at my room. My books practically reach the ceiling now. I've read thousands of books and lived a thousand lives by reading them, yet they mean nothing now. They can't help me finish my story. I think only one - person can.

I quietly close my door. The last thing I need is Erza or Wendy asking me where I'm going. Tip toeing I finally make it out of Fairy Hills. Thank god, moving so slow was torture. With a sense of purpose, I break out into a run.

The town of Magnolia is for once dark. The city with so much life has dimmed. I have so many memories here. To the right is the bakery where I first introduced Erza to strawberry cake. Running further my heart aches passing the library. That's where Master found me after my parents died. A few more feet and I'll be running by Lucy's house. I remember having sleepovers with the girls there. A giggle interrupts the dead night. Lucy was so mad when Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Elfman crashed the party. My ribs hurt from laughing at her chasing the boys around her apartment. I never wanted that night to end. A quick glance at my left, I see the tree where I first met Gajeel. A smirk forms on my lips. Look how far we've come. I used to have nightmares of him finding me at night and now here I am at one am running toward him. I have to tell him. I don't care what his answer is.

Finally, I reach a small house with an iron roof at the edge of the forest. I've never been nor seen the house, but Lily has told me a little bit about it. He once told me that Gajeel picked the forest so that he could train in peace. Or that Gajeel has piles of scrap metal in the backyard that he uses to make sculptures sometimes. I only got the last confession out of Gajeel after he celebrated a little bit too hard at a council party. I'm glad I finally get to see where he lives, even if the timing is bad.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I bang frantically on the door. As he flings the door open, I'm breathless. Even though he clearly just jumped out of bed his red eyes are alert. His hair looks even messier than usual. His hair is in an adorable disarray around his head. Without his bandana his bangs stick up. I have to hold my arm to resist fixing it. The rest of his hair falls into messy waves. The only clothing he's wearing is a pair of black pajama pants that hang low on his hips. It gives me a perfect view of his chiseled chest. God. How can he look like a rock-star when he just woke up?

"Shrimp what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He nods his head and gestures for me to come inside. It looks exactly how I thought it would. The first thing I notice is how little of furniture there is. The living room consists of a black rug, a massive black couch, an iron table, and a guitar amp. There's a small kitchen to the room on the left. It looks like they barely use it.

Motioning his hand toward the kitchen Gajeel says "Um. I'll make some tea."

I walk into the living room and sit on the giant black couch. They really need to get more furniture, but then again we have been away for almost a year. Maybe they just got rid of most of it?

A few minutes later Gajeel comes back with an iron mug in his hands.

Taking the mug I say, "thank you."

He sits down on the couch next to me and I can feel the hair on my arms standing up. Can he feel the electricity too? I take small sips of the tea. Raising my eyes from the mug I sneak a peak at him. He's starring intently at the wall. For the first time in a long time, there is an awkward air around us.

Rubbing his hand on his neck he says, "Um Lily couldn't sleep either. He's outside."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Finally locking his red eyes with mine he says "Psh. Ain't a big deal shrimp."

I set the mug onto the iron table in front of us. "I just couldn't deal with thinking about tomorrow anymore, you know? Sleep just seemed like the wrong way to spend what could be my last few hours."

"Hey. Don't think like that Small Fry. Just like I said, s'long as you stay by my side you'll be fine."

I run my fingers through my hair. I really wish I remembered my headband before I left. A sigh escapes my lips. "I can't help it. We both know my chances are slim to none."

Gajeel leans toward me. It makes me forget what tomorrow could bring.

"Shrimp, if you were in another guild your chances would be slim to none. But we are fairies." Smirking now he says, "Plus I saved your ass from Acnologia, taking down some Spriggan's will be no problem."

A small smile springs to my lips. "And here I thought I was the smart one."

"Gi hi hi hi. Damn straight."

I grab the mug off the table and take another sip. Not looking at him I ask, "What would you do if you had one night to live?"

With a warning glare Gajeel says, "Shrimp."

"I know. No more impending doom talk. Just… I'm curious."

Finishing the tea I set the mug back down on the iron table. His silence is killing me. Does he not want to answer? Maybe I've pushed him too far.

"I'd try and defeat a dragon. Can't stand the idea of leaving this place without it. Like hell I'd let salamander hold that over me!"

For the first time tonight, I find myself smiling, teeth showing and everything. Biting my lip I respond, "That's true. You know what I would do?" Not waiting for his answer I continue. "I'd spend it with the person that means the most to me. And then I'd do something that I've been wanting to do for awhile now."

"What would that be, Shrimp?"

"This." Grabbing the back of his neck, I bring him toward me and press my lips against his. Electricity flows though me. Gajeel remains completely frozen. I press my lips harder on his and after a few seconds Gajeel responds hungrily. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter into his chest. My tongue licks the bottom of his lip asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I let Gajeel take control. I move my hands up to his hair pulling him closer to me. A growl escapes from Gajeel.

When we finally come up for air. Gajeel leans his forehead against mine. I whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, Levy."

And just like that my world explodes. Thoughts about the big battle tomorrow fade away and all I can think is Gajeel… Gajeel….Gajeel.

My mouth suddenly has a mind of it's own. I start a harsh set of kisses on his neck. In between kisses I say, "Those." Going up his neck another kiss. "Are. The. Best. Words. I've. Ever. Heard." I lick and bite my way all the way up until I reach his ear. When I bite his ear, Gajeel pulls me onto his lap.

Gajeel tilts my head up and I immediately stop the treatment on his neck. Then he gives me a kiss I can feel all over.

Out of breathe and in a raspy tone I say, "Gajeel."

That one word sends him into a frenzy. He's ripping off my coat. Using his Dragon Slayer speed, Gajeel lifts me up and takes us to his bedroom. He gently drops me on his bed and before I can blink Gajeel is kissing me again.

His fingers trace the seam of my pajama top. I lift my arms up to help. He rips off the top and throws it across the room. Before I can cross my arms to cover myself up, Gajeel grabs both of my hands and pins them above me. When he places kisses up and down my chest, with such attention, it makes me believe that I'm beautiful. For once, I'm not thinking about my small chest size. All I'm thinking about is how much I love this man. Gajeel goes back to kissing my neck and his hands wander. Suddenly, I can feel his fingers touching the lining on my shorts. My breath hitches as he moves…. In one swift motion, Gajeel pulls my pajama shorts down. When pulls them down to my ankles, I help kick them off.

I move his hand toward my panties. I can feel his hand stiffen under mine. He moves his lips off of my stomach to look up at me. I smile and nod letting him know that it's okay. I lift my other hand up to his cheek, and then I place my lips on his. The kiss is the tenderest one we've ever had. All of the heated passion from earlier has been replaced by love. My fingers draw a pattern on his hand reminding him of the task at hand. Leaving his hand there, I drag mine across his abs. His hand leaves the spot I left it and my whole body stiffens in anticipation.

When I notice his lips are no longer on me, I open my eyes. Lost in a fog, I finally find him. He's standing in the corner of the room, breathing hard.

Running a hand through his hair he says, "We have to stop."

"Why?"

"It will give us something to look forward to tomorrow."

We both know that's not the real reason we have to stop. If we have sex, there's no going back. And with a day like tomorrow, we may be forced to. I know that if Gajeel dies in the battle tomorrow, I'd never get over it. But if we give ourselves over to each other completely, I'd never have a chance in hell of moving on.

"Okay. You better not be seriously injured though."

Chuckling, "I'll try not to." He says.

Yawning I say, "Good."

Looking around the room I try to locate my clothes. They couldn't have been thrown that far right? Sighing, I give up my search. I'm too tired for modesty right now. Gajeel must have heard my sigh. He smirks at me before going to his dresser and pulling out one of his shirts. He tosses it at me. I attempt to give him an annoyed look while putting it on. It goes past my knees, but it's soft and smells like him. I can't complain.

Gajeel finally moves away from the corner of the room and begins walking towards the bed. When I sit back down on the bed, I tap the spot next to me. But either Gajeel doesn't get my hint or he's wary about it. Another yawn escapes from my lips. It has to be past three am now. I lie down and put my head on the pillow. As soon as I close my eyes, I feel the weight of the bed shift. I can sense Gajeel lying down next to me.

He wraps one of his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. His other hand grabs a blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulls it over us. Then his hand starts playing with my blue hair.

"Go to bed Shrimp."

Snuggling closer to his chest I say, "Night Gajeel."

"Night Shrimp."

I don't know if the guild or my fairytale will end tomorrow. But I do know that if this is the end of my story then it's a damn good way of ending it.


End file.
